


My Boyfriend has Stalkers (and Only One is From Hell)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Demon Tony Stark, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Polyamory, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Another mystery involving Tony and cats comes to light, but is soon overshadowed when a familiar face resurfaces, which is soon followed by a stranger wielding power unlike any Clint, Bucky, and Steve have ever seen.Not even Tony with all his power and knowledge is safe going up against the stranger, and he has to call upon old friends in order to keep himself and his three favorite humans safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [orbingarrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow) for the ringtone suggestion. Also, many thanks to everyone who sent in a suggestion on tumblr.

“Ah, yes, this one.” Tony held the fluffy marmalade cat above his head. He peered deeply into the feline’s sea foam eyes. Chester—the cat Tony handled more like a doll than a living being with claws and fangs—contentedly let his front paws dangle. 

Tony stroked Chester’s rump as he supported the feline. “The epitome of regal and lazy. He is truly gorgeous.” 

“Tony, we can’t adopt him.” Steve kept his tone calm, but inside he was screaming like someone had dropped a tarantula down his shirt. 

When Tony had told Steve that he wanted to go to a cat shelter for their date, Steve had been surprised by the choice, but had happy to go. Now, he wished he had talked it over more with Tony. Before their date had started, Steve had thought it went without saying that they couldn’t adopt a pet. However, Tony kept plucking cat after cat out of their cages and cooing at them about how perfect they were. 

Tony lowered Chester to his chest and hugged the furry bundle. He scratched Chester under the chin, garnering a low rumble and slow eye blink from Chester. 

Tony beamed. “Very loving too.” 

Steve’s heart melted at the joy on Tony’s face and the adorable sight he made with Chester. Tony was dressed in a blue suit that had turned orange under Chester’s fur, but Tony was so enamored with the cat, he didn’t care that his outfit was no longer a solid shade. “Tony, you’re killing me.”

Tony chuckled. He pressed Chester’s face to his cheek. “What’s wrong? Isn’t he just the kind of cat you want to adopt?”

“We can’t adopt him.” Guilt ground Steve’s heart. Tony was taking such simple pleasure in the cats, that it hurt Steve to have to play the role of the reasonable and responsible boyfriend. If he could, he would happily buy a cat for Tony. 

Tony was unperturbed by Steve’s refusal. “I know, but doesn’t he still make you want to take him home?”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. He was done reminding Tony that they couldn’t adopt a cat, so he decided to redirect the conversation. “There’s someone else I rather take home.” He leered at Tony. 

Tony smirked. He cradled Chester in the crook of his arms and scratched Chester’s ears. “Cute, but you’re not going to distract me. I’m on a mission. I promise though, I have no intention of bringing a cat home.” 

Tony’s promise intrigued Steve. 

He watched as Tony returned Chester to his cage. 

Tony glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye as he shut the cage door. He winked at Steve and pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’t ask. It’s a secret, but this one I promise you’ll learn soon. I’m just working on the final touches. You’re going to love it though.” 

Curiosity gnawed at Steve. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “You’re just trying torture me, aren’t you?”

Tony chortled. He strolled up to Steve and pecked him on the lips, not caring that the assistant was keeping an eye on them while also scribbling notes on a pad of paper at the front desk. 

Tony’s fingers gripped the back of Steve’s neck, teasing the hairs at the base of Steve’s neck as he deepened the kiss. 

Steve hummed in delight. The hands he had put on his hips slid to Tony’s and squeezed, just teasing the edges of Tony’s buttocks. 

Tony made a pleased sound before breaking away. He tried to step out of Steve’s hold, but Steve tightened his grip and pulled Tony’s hips closer. 

“I’m not done with you trying to distract me,” Steve breathed huskily. 

“Distract you?” Tony feigned offense. “I’m just enjoying some alone time with my boyfriend. How dare you accuse me of such terrible machinations.” 

“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Steve captured Tony’s mouth with his own. The kiss started out a mess as Tony laughed into it, but once Tony got his laughter under control and sank into the kiss, it turned into a wonderful, slow dance of lips. Tony leaned into Steve, his weight pressing into Steve as one hand touched where Steve’s waist and hip met. 

Steve took a step back, laying his back across the cages. 

Steve startled when a moist, cold nose rubbed against the inch of bare flesh along his cradle from where his shirt had ridden up. He jumped in his skin, scaring the cat who had sniffed his back, and drawing the attention of the assistant. 

Heat spread up Steve’s neck to his cheeks at the one eyebrow the assistant raised at Tony and him. 

Steve lifted his hands from Tony and held them up in surrender. “Okay. No more distractions.”

“Aw, but Steve.” Tony leaned in like he was going to kiss Steve’s neck but stopped short. Warm breath teased Steve’s neck. Tony turned his head so he could look Steve in the eyes. “We were having such a good time.” He winked. “You sure you don’t want to continue?” 

If Steve listened to the part of his body where all his blood was rushing to, the answer would have been an affirmative, but luckily, he still had some higher brain functions. 

He laced his fingers through Tony’s and brought Tony’s knuckles to his lips to kiss. “Stop tempting me.” He released Tony’s hand, then slapped Tony on the ass. 

Tony yelped.

Steve grinned. Victory swelling in his chest. He gestured at the cages around them. “Now, finish what you came here to do. I’d like to try and get a coffee or something with you before you have to go back to Clint.” 

“Just for that, you’re paying for the coffee.” Tony made a show of rubbing his ass. “You might have bruised me.”

Steve shrugged. “Show it to me later, and I’ll kiss it better.” 

“You’re incorrigible!” Tony’s words may have been chastising, but his posture and expression showed nothing but delight. He took Steve’s hand in his and led Steve toward the shelter’s exit. “I like it.” 

Steve glanced over his shoulder at the cats. His curiosity had returned once again, but he stifled it. Tony had already promised he’d reveal why he had a sudden interest in cat shelters. Steve had faith that Tony would keep that promise. 

The muffled instrumental notes of  _ Hollow Barton _ by The Civil Wars played from Steve’s phone, and Steve took a moment to feel exasperation and fondness. He could still remember the debate Clint and him had had over the ringtone. Steve had wanted something a little more upbeat to represent Clint, but Clint had been adamant. 

“It’s a cool song, and it has my name in it, Steve.”

“But it’s so… dreary.”

“It talks about the devil following the singer, Steve! I got Tony! It was made for me!” 

Steve still thought there was a better song out there for Clint, but he loved his boyfriend, and if Clint wanted that song to be his ringtone on Steve’s phone, then Steve would yield. Besides, it was an enjoyable song, even if he didn’t think it fit his Clint. 

“Uh-oh.” Tony held open the shelter door for Steve. “Do you think he wants us to pick up milk on the way home?”

“I thought we had plenty of milk.” Steve pulled his phone of out his pocket and hit the answer button.

“Yeah, that was before Bucky woke up. He tries to distract you with his rumpled beauty, when he finally makes his way out of bed, but if you let him, he will drink all of the milk.”

“That sounds like you. ...and sometimes Clint.” Steve brought the phone to his ear. “Hi, honey. What’s going on?”

“I hate to cut your date short, but you and Tony need to come back to the apartment right now.” 

Steve’s heart jolted with concern.

Tony was pressed close to Steve’s side. He clung to Steve’s arm as he listened in on the call. Worry was etched into his face, and Steve’s heartbeat doubled with panic. Steve tried exude calm though. “What happened, Clint?” 

“Tiberius showed up at Bucky’s job.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky stunk. His odor wafted around him like a cloud of dirt and sweat.

Bucky wiped his brow as he bent at his waist to take his bottle of root beer out from the mini fridge in his boss’ office. The garish room that was a clash of cultures was empty of his boss and the occasional customer who was just waiting on a smog test. A string of seashells hung from the door that separated the office from the garage. Next to the boss’ desk was a shrine with a faux gold buddha and two calaveras. Two-year old candy and a couple of dusty yet full soda cans were left as offerings. A bunch of plants were squished into one corner of the office, and enough christmas lights to constitute a net hung from the ceiling.

Bucky nodded deferentially to the shrine and raised his bottle of root beer. “To smelling just as bad as those candies you haven’t gotten around to eating, buddy.”

Bucky plopped into one of the plastic chairs for waiting customers and kicked his feet onto his boss’ desk, mindful of knocking over the clown bobblehead and pile of papers stacked on the edge. He closed his eyes, threw back his head. He drank his root beer like it was the alcoholic beverage he wished he could have had. His mouth was flooded with the drink’s sweet taste and for a moment, he could pretend he wasn’t at work.

Until he heard a metallic screeching sound that reverberated down to his bones.

“Fuck! Can’t ya’ll give a man a god damn moment to think?”

He heard Dum Dum and Jim cackle like hyenas.

Bucky grumbled. He was self aware enough to know if the roles were reversed he’d be the laughing asshole too.

Bucky looked down at his hands. They were mottled in oil and grime, so much so that filth had spread to the label of the root beer. His arms glistened with sweat. Where his skin was dry there was so much dirt he looked like he’d been digging graves and not fixing cars. He lifted his arm and smelled his pit.

Were people supposed to smell like gym socks?  

Bucky grimaced. He was going have to take a thorough shower when he got home or else he’d be sleeping on the couch. Hell, Clint and Steve probably wouldn’t hold his hand in this condition.

Tony probably would, a traitorous yet intriguing thought chimed.

Bucky sincerely wondered how starved for love and affection Tony was. Tony treated every nice gesture or act of physical affection from Bucky like it was a gem. Honestly, it was a little discomfiting. It was even more so, when Bucky realized Tony would probably accept a hug from Bucky, even if Bucky smelled like he’d bathed in a sewer and was covered in shit and blood.

Maybe Tony needed therapy?

Bucky wondered how Tony would respond to such a suggestion.

As Bucky pondered the idea of Tony in therapy, he rose out of his deep thoughts, his attention to his surroundings returning.

It was so quiet, the only sounds Bucky heard were the cars driving past the shop. There was none of the constant banter between employees. The 80s pop music from Dum Dum’s music player was gone. The most disconcerting thing though? The lack of clanks and clunks as everyone worked on cars.

Bucky’s spine went rigid. He lowered his feet to the ground, and placed his root beer on the desk. He squinted through the strands of seashells covering the doorway. He saw the figures of his coworkers, but they appeared frozen in place.

A lump formed in Bucky’s throat as his thought an empathetic _Fuuuuck._

Bucky debated his options internally and swiftly. It only took a moment for him to determine that his ass was screwed if he was dealing with something supernatural. He was going to go down fighting though. As quickly and quietly as possible, Bucky went around to the other side of the desk, where his boss usually sat. Under the desk there, a safe was located. Bucky unlocked the safe with ease and pulled out a glock and a magazine.

His boss’ voice sounded in his head. _“If anybody asks, this ain’t here, got it?”_

Bucky would have chuckled at the memory if it weren’t for the potentially dire situation he was in. He glanced at the doorway. His stomach knotted with trepidation. His co-workers hadn’t moved, it was still quiet, and whoever or whatever was responsible for the surreal atmosphere hadn’t shown themselves. Bucky suspected that meant whatever had frozen his co-workers had either left and not undone whatever spell or something they’d put on everyone, or the thing was still in the garage.

If it was still there, then what were the odds it was there for Bucky?

Bucky frowned, not liking his odds at all.

Maintaining his slow and quiet movements, Bucky used the desk and wall for cover as he approached the doorway. He used the glock to push back a few seashells to get a better view of the garage, but from his angle, half of the garage was still blocked from him.

Mentally cursing, Bucky peered around the corner.

Tiberius eyed the mountains of tires piled on top of each other. He was dressed in a crisp business suit and stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his stance firm and strong, like an emperor overlooking his arena. A cynical smile crept along his face. He didn’t move his gaze as he said, “Do you feel better now that you have your gun, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky fired a round into the back of Tiberius’ head.

Tiberius jerkily stepped forward and bent.

Bucky’s heart hammered in his chest as disbelief screamed through his being. There was no way he’d just managed a kill shot on a demon.

Tiberius vanished.

A steel-like grip seized Bucky’s wrist and twisted it just short of snapping. Bucky hissed and his hold on the glock weakened. The moment he realized Tiberius was standing next him was the same moment Tiberius yanked the gun out of Bucky’s hold.

The next thing Bucky knew, he was being slammed face first onto the hood of the car. His left arm was yanked back to the point of being one tug away from being ripped from his socket. A shoe pressed into the cradle of Bucky’s back and the heat from the barrel of the glock teased the back of his head.

Blood flowed from Bucky’s nose, the scent of copper overpowering. The pain from his busted nose was overshadowed by Bucky’s panic.

Bucky tried to push himself up, and Tiberius pressed the barrel of the gun to Bucky’s neck.

Bucky let out a short, agonized breath as the metal burned his skin.

“Now see what happens when you fire a gun?” Tiberius asked. Tiberius jerked Bucky’s arm.

Bucky flinched and gritted his teeth. “So you found me, asshole. Now what?”

“That all depends on you.” Tiberius lifted the gun just enough so it hovered. “Look around. There are a litany of things here I can torture you with, and not just physically.” Tiberius leaned down so Bucky could feel the shark like grin of the demon against his ear. “I can murder every single person here one by one. Just think of the psychological damage that could do to you, knowing that because of you everyone here died.”

“You really are a sadistic son of a bitch, aren’t ya?”

Tiberius chuckled. “Lover boy, Tony hasn’t told you enough about Hell if that little factoid about me surprises you.”

“Not a surprise, fucker.” Bucky grunted as Tiberius pushed the gun against his flesh again. “Just thinking about how happy I’m gonna be when we finally get rid of you.”

“If you want to get rid of me, then how about you call dear Tony for me?” The gun left again.

Something that felt like a cell phone was pushed into Bucky’s right hand. “Just call Tony. Once he arrives, he and I will go back to Hell. You’ll never see either of us again.”

“Let go of my arm and get your foot off my back, and I might!”

Instantly, the hold on his arm disappeared and the shoe in his back lifted. Bucky was so caught off guard that he slammed his left hand on the hood of the car. For two precious seconds, he was immobile as he processed what had just occurred. The moment his thoughts caught up, Bucky flipped himself over and was greeted by Tiberius aiming the glock at him.

Bucky breathed deep. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a tray of tools just in reach on his right. His gaze dropped down to his chest where his tattoo thrummed with warmth.

Tiberius snorted tersely. “Useless little thing, isn’t?”

Bucky looked up from his chest to Tiberius’ cutting grin. “Perhaps a lesser demon wouldn’t be able to touch you with that, but someone of my caliber? As I’ve already demonstrated, I don’t need my powers hurt you.”

Tiberius aimed the gun at Bucky’s groin. “And right now, I don’t even need to touch you to harm you thanks to this lovely weapon of yours.”

Bucky really wanted to shield his dick with something. Not only did he feel vulnerable, but Tiberius’ creeper vibes combined with his sadism had Bucky feeling like Tiberius would get an extra amount of joy out firing off Bucky’s penis.

“Call Tony,” Tiberius demanded.

Bucky squeezed the cell phone that had been put into his hand.

There were a bunch of tools to his right, but to grab them, he’d have to drop the phone. That one action might delay Bucky's movements by milliseconds, but it would also give Tiberius extra milliseconds to realize what Bucky had planned and fire the gun. Bucky would have a better chance of just sprinting away and hoping for the best.

Unfortunately, with a teleporting demon who could move at a supernatural speed, Bucky didn’t stand much of a chance that way either.

He was well and truly fucked if he didn’t call Tony. He couldn’t though. As rocky as their relationship had been, Bucky had lived with Tony for a while now. He’d gotten to know Tony, and while they didn’t always get along, Tony had wiggled his way under Bucky’s skin and into his heart. He couldn’t give Tony up to this asshole.

He didn’t have much of a choice though.

_Fuck. God, somebody help me. I’m about to get tortured by a demon._

“Have you gone deaf? Call-”

A bolt of lightning sliced through the air and slammed into Tiberius.

Tiberius screamed and dropped the glock.

Bucky scooped up the gun, scrambled a few steps back, and shot Tiberius three times as the lightning continued to hurtle at Tiberius.

The lightning stopped.

Tiberius dropped to the ground. He looked toward the garage exit and spat out a phrase in a language Bucky didn’t know. Then Tiberius was gone.

Bucky breathed heavily as he stood there with his gun at the spot where Tiberius had been.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” a deep voice intoned. “Are you all right?”

Bucky whirled and aimed the glock at the source of the voice and what he assumed was also the source of lightning.

He did not expect some blond Adonis-wannabe with a red cape and a hammer to be standing there.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bucky demanded to know.

The man smiled and puffed up his chest. “I am Thor, and I am what humans refer to as an angel.”

It was pure survival instinct that kept Bucky from passing out.  


	3. Chapter 3

“Prove it,” Bucky spat out. He briefly glanced around the garage at his co-workers who were immobile statues. He couldn’t think about what that meant right now. Bucky snapped his attention back to Thor. He shifted his weight and prepared to fire again.

A deep frown pulled on Thor’s lips. He took a step and Bucky lifted the gun to take a headshot if Thor took one more step.

Thor raised one hand placatingly while the other lay at his side holding his oversized hammer. “Did you not just see me smite the demon?”

“I saw you wield lightning. Also, Thor? Hammer? You sound like a Nordic god.”

Once again, pride swelled Thor’s chest. “I cannot help that when humans see me and the feats I can perform that they mistake me for a god. At least they are not far off. I am divine, after all.”

For some guy claiming to be an angel Thor was sure showing a lot of pride. Considering one of the most famous angels in Christianity was known for being kicked out of Heaven because of that particular sin, Bucky was having a difficult time accepting the story Thor was giving him.

“Perhaps you’d like me to heal that nose of yours? I do not even have to touch you or come near you.” Thor offered, keeping up a pleasant, albeit suspicious, presence.

Before Bucky could tell Thor to keep his magic, or whatever it was, to himself, Bucky felt the pain in his nose intensify then disappear altogether. Bucky scowled at the unsolicited healing. Call him ungrateful, but after almost being tortured and threatened to watch people die, he wasn’t thrilled to have someone bypass his consent. “All right, angelic asshole, why are you here? I’d think you have bigger issues to deal with. War and shit, you know.”

Befuddlement crinkled Thor’s brow and crushed his happy countenance. “There is nothing more important than eradicating demons. You prayed for help against the demon who was here, and I came. I remain here to watch over you until I determine that the demon has left to target new prey.”

Bucky grimaced. “You're not my guardian angel now, are you?”

Thor guffawed. “No. No, I’m not so low ranking that I have to watch a human such as yourself until you die.” Thor chortled. “How ridiculous.”

“How could I be so foolish?” Bucky responded dryly. He lowered the glock. He had no idea if this Thor guy was who he said he was, but adrenaline was fading and in its place Bucky was becoming bone-tired. Plus, this guy had managed to scare Tiberius off, which meant this guy was probably more of a badass. If Bucky couldn’t defend himself against Tiberius, he had no chance against this blond giant.

Plus, at least Bucky knew the guy wasn’t a demon. He wouldn’t have been able to use his powers or whatever to heal him if the guy was one. “Okay, angel-man, how about you prove yourself one more time and undo whatever is keeping my friends frozen in place?”

“Done.” Thor snapped his fingers and sudden everyone collapsed where they stood.

Bucky cursed and ran to Jim. He flipped Jim over so he could see the man’s face. The man was just unconscious. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief.

His relief was soon overcome by rage aimed at Thor. “What the fuck! Did you have to let them fall like that? Some of them could be seriously hurt.”

Sirens blared in distance.

Thor looked over his shoulder and grinned. “They’re in hearing distance for you now, aren’t they?” Thor turned his beaming smile toward Bucky. “Some kind humans called in your gunshots. The police will be here soon and they will find your comrades unconscious. Theories will spring up from there. I believe humans are partial to blaming these sorts of things on drugs and gas leaks, correct?”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. He looked to the gun in his hand. “Shit.” He put on the safety and set the gun on the nearest tray. “My fingerprints are all over that. There’s gunpowder residue all over me.” Bucky yanked on his shirt, which was covered in blood from his nosebleed. “Fuck. They may not find a body or bullets, but I’m going to be so screwed.”

Thor hummed in thought. “You make an excellent point. The fact that you are the only one conscious also makes you suspicious.” Thor went from pondering to delighted in a nanosecond. “No worries. Right now, you are my charge. I will ensure that you are not captured and punished by your species. Rest well, James.”

With dawning horror, Bucky knew what Thor planned to do before the so-called angel snapped his fingers.

Bucky blacked out with a protest on his lips.

When Bucky woke his mouth felt like he’d swallowed sand, and his head throbbed. Boots stampeded around him in a frenzy. Suddenly a medic was there and shining a light in his eye as he asked Bucky questions. Some of the questions were about what he remembered last and where he was hurt. Other questions just baffled him until he realized they were probably testing him for a concussion or something just as serious.

In the middle of being asked dozens of questions, Bucky noticed the time. He’d barely been unconscious. Whatever Thor had done to him, it was enough to keep him knocked out when the cops and first ambulance arrived.

The medics tried to get him into an ambulance, but Bucky refused. He insisted that everyone who was unconscious get a ride to the hospital first. The medic in charge of him did not agree.

“Listen, I’ll be blunt. I’m a mechanic. Do you think I can afford the fee of taking an ambulance to a hospital?”

The medic opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. Her eyes glazed over, and she nodded like she was listening to someone. A second later, she smiled conspiratorially. “Technically, I should insist, but you’re obviously not injured, so I’ll let you go. Just make sure not to draw anyone’s attention when you leave. Higher ups would kill me, you know?”

Awe rippled through Bucky, but he didn’t let himself soak in it. He hightailed it out of the auto shop as fast as he could. He didn’t know what the heck, Thor had done, but he wasn’t going to question getting to avoid a two thousand dollar medical bill.

Bucky stopped at a liquor store on what he originally intended to be a one-way stop home. Now that the initial shock had worn off, though, he needed to buy some alcohol and make a phone call.

As Bucky walked the aisles of the liquor store, he called Clint.

“Got a few more hours at work, Bucky bear. Can this wait?” Clint answered. Maybe it was the recent reminder of his mortality, but Clint’s voice seemed extra sweet and melodic today.

Bucky paused and thought over his answer to Clint’s to question. “Technically, yes, but you’d probably murder me later.”

Clint didn’t need to say a word, for Bucky to know his boyfriend was shifting into a bracing pose. “Give me one minute to go somewhere private.”

“Okay.” Bucky picked up a red wine. He was in the mood for something stronger, but maybe he should go for something more classy than beer?

Vodka was classy. Sexy too.

Bucky set down the wine and went to the vodka section.

“Okay, I’ve got five minutes. What happened?” Clint asked.

Not even caring that the bored cashier could probably hear him, Bucky told the whole story. To Clint’s credit, he did not interrupt Bucky once, although, based on the some of the sharp intakes of breath, Bucky suspected Clint was doing everything to contain his worry and panic.

“You’re really okay?” Clint demanded to know afterwards. “Obviously not mentally, but physically, you’re okay?”

“Hey! I could be fine mentally.” Bucky set down the basket of vodka bottles he’d collected on the cashier’s counter. Barely acknowledging, Bucky, the cashier scanned the bottles.

“How much alcohol are you buying?”

Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How do you do that?”

“Special talent,” Clint stated. There was a pause. “I’m going to ask for the rest of the day off.”

Bucky fumbled with his wallet and paid the cashier. “No. I’m fine. Distressed, but fine. Also, I don’t want Tony anywhere near me right now.” If Bucky hadn’t known Steve and Tony had planned a date for the afternoon, Bucky would have called Steve instead. He could just see Tony overhearing the phone call then popping over to Bucky’s side.

“But I want to be near you,” Clint stressed. “Do you know how much this is freaking me out? I need to see that you’re okay to believe it.”

“Would it help if I told you I smell like a gym sock?”

The cashier snorted in amusement as she returned Bucky’s card to him and bagged his purchase. She handed the bag over to Bucky.

“Just take a shower when you get home.”

Bucky groaned. He pushed open the liquor store door. He patted his pockets in search of his car keys. “That’s not a good idea if I am being stalked.”

“You don’t know how long this angel is going to follow you though. Also, if he knew your name without you telling him, he might know where you live anyway. At least if you come home you’re somewhat protected.”

Assuming the spell Loki had put on the apartment kept unwanted angels out.

Nonetheless, Clint made excellent points.

“I’m still leaving work early,” Clint stated. “I’m going to call Steve too. I’ll text you once all three of us are in the apartment. You come home immediately after that. You hear?”

Bucky smiled into the receiver. “Yes, dear.”

“Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving work early was a classic example of “easier said than done.” Clint explained to his boss that there had been a family emergency, and while his boss had been sympathetic and let Clint go, the process of escaping the Historical Center had been a bit of a challenge. He’d been asked by his boss to inform his co-workers that he’d be departing early while his boss called around to see if anyone could come in for the remaining hours of Clint’s shift. It was most likely a hopeless endeavor, but Clint’s boss was determined to try.

Fielding his co-worker’s questions, Clint gathered his things and finally exited the building, only to be further delayed by the bus schedule. Clint pulled out his phone and dialed Steve. His nerves were frayed, so he delivered the news about Bucky with as much finesse was a drunk bull doing ballet in a china shop—something Clint assumed was much worse than the classic idiom about bulls and fine dishware.

Luckily, Steve was patient and could compartmentalize like a soldier. Anyone else, and Clint probably would have sent them into a panic attack with his out or order explanations that had the tendency to either be trailed off or interrupted as Clint mumbled his own concerns about the scenario.

“Are you absolutely sure that Bucky said ‘Thor?’” Tony’s voice came over the other end of the line.

Tony had been whispering things to Steve as Clint rambled off what Bucky had told him, so Clint wasn’t caught off guard when suddenly he was speaking to Tony instead of Steve. “Yeah. Sounded like he’s the Nordic god, but not really.”

There was a loud, mechanical sound down the road. Clint looked toward the source. He sighed in relief when he saw the bus was just a block away.

“Yeah, that sounds like Thor,” Tony’s tone was so dry it could rival a desert. “Listen, I got a plan, and you’re not going to like it, but to be fair, it’s your plan just slightly modified.”

Dread dropped in Clint’s stomach like an anchor. “Tony, that’s a recipe for disaster. My plans are usually pretty easily foiled as is, and you want to add your bad luck to mine?”

“Who said I had bad luck?”

“Tony, let’s just admit that between the four of us, Steve has the best luck and that is because he’s too stubborn to be knocked down by whatever cruel jokes fate tries to lodge up his ass.”

Steve let out a protest in the background as Tony conceded to Clint’s point. “I still think combining our ideas is our best option. We’re going to follow your plan, but when you contact Bucky to let him know all of us our in the apartment, I want you to tell him to either call or text us from the parking lot. I’ll show up to distract Thor, or Loki will.”

“Loki!” The bus rolled to a stop in front of Clint. It opened its doors just as he shouted the name. A couple of teens and an old lady rushed off the bus as Clint searched his pockets for bus fare. He climbed up the bus’s large steps, and the door shut behind him. He was still fumbling for his money when the bus drove off.

“Why him?” Clint planted his feet firmly on the ground as the bus’s movement jostled him. “Wait, those two… I know my Nordic myths, Tony. Are you telling me-”

“Those two have a deep history. Not even I know how many of the myths about those two are true, and their relationship is very complicated. We can talk about it more later, but for now let’s focus on getting everyone home safely.”

Clint nodded as he dropped his change into the farebox.

“Okay, but why the distraction? Why can’t Bucky just come up to the apartment?”

“Because Thor will recognize Loki’s magic in a an instant. If he’s stalking Bucky, and sees Bucky is about to go into a place warded by Loki, I don’t know what that hothead will do, but it won’t be good.”

Clint’s stomach churned as the image of Thor reenacting Bernini’s _The Rape of Persephonia_ with Bucky popped into his head.  “Yeah, no. We do not want that.”

“I promise I’m going to keep you three safe.” Tony gave a poignant pause, and Clint briefly wandered what Tony was doing with Steve on the other end of the phone. Were they holding hands? Was Tony touching Steve’s arm in an effort to console and comfort? Tony was a physical guy. It wouldn’t surprise Clint at all if that was exactly what Tony was doing.

Or maybe Steve was the one providing physical comfort? Maybe there was something on Tony’s face that Clint couldn’t hear through Tony’s voice. A vulnerability that would bring out Steve’s instinct to protect and comfort.

Tony repeated his promise then relinquished the phone to Steve. Clint and Steve exchanged concerned farewells with promises to hurry home as soon as possible.

The bus’s speed was downright languorous. Clint fidgeted like a five-year-old high on sugar. He gave perfunctory smiles and waves whenever he received cold, analytical looks from fellow passengers. Such looks usually came from nannies and parents with children. Everyone else minded their business. He wouldn’t be the first guy on a bus to look a little wired and wild.

It took all of Clint’s control to not cry “Finally” when the bus finished the crawl to Clint’s stop. He wasn’t so controlled when it came to shoving his way off the bus though. He almost knocked someone over, but he lucked out and the person he had bumped into was an apathetic young adult, who was just as eager to get off the vehicle.

Clint jogged the last stretch to the apartment. His eyes darted toward the parking lot to catch a glimpse of Steve’s motorcycle. He wasn’t at the best angle to spot the bike though, and he was in too much of a rush to waste time to changing his position when he could just run into the building, race to his apartment, and ideally throw himself at Steve like he was in a romance film.

Clint reached the front door of his apartment like he had Cerebus on his heels. When Clint opened the door, the sight that greeted him was Steve halting in the middle of pacing.

Steve’s arms were crossed and his mouth was in a moue, like he’d been trudging through sewage and sludge and not stomping around the apartment.

The moment Clint opened the door though, Steve’s frustrated expression was ripped away to leave a blank canvas that was soon painted over with relief.

Clint’s heart plunged, but not at all in a terrible way. One moment his heart hand been in a fury and pounding, and the next it was like it had been dropped into a bucket of cold water, shocked into a moment of inaction that allowed his heart to slowly return to a calmer rate.

“Hey,” Clint breathed, unable to find a word that conveyed everything he wanted to say, thus settling on a vague greeting. Hope spread gently through Clint as he watched Steve relax and drop his arms at his side. “I think this is the part where we run into each other’s arms.”

Steve cursed. He raised his arms invitingly. “Then close the door already and get over here.”

Clint did just that.

Clint knew it was because of the impending danger that hung over them like a pendulum, but Steve’s hug was glorious. It was warm and provided Clint with a sense of strength that he felt he was sorely lacking at the moment.

“Is it wrong that I want take a picture of you two right now?” Tony’s voice came from the kitchen.

Clint turned his head toward the sound. Without thinking about it, Clint threw out his arm. “Get over here, Tony.”

Tony who had been holding a steaming mug, stood like a deer in the headlights. He looked down at the mug in his hands then set it on the counter. He crossed the small space between him and the couple with a few strides and threw his arms around Clint and Steve.

Clint breathed deep, feeling even better now that he had Steve and Tony in his arms. The only way it could be better is if he had Bucky there too.

“We’re going to die of heart attacks,” Clint said.

Steve made an offended sound then bent to kiss Clint on the temple. “Don’t talk like that.”

“I’m actually okay with that prediction,” Tony said lightly. “Ideally, it means your deaths won’t be caused by an preternatural creature. _Ideally_ , because I know a few who like to terrorize their victims to death.”

Clint softly whacked Tony on the shoulder as he pulled out of the group hug. “Very comforting, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. “Just being honest. Also, I’ve contacted Loki, but I didn’t hear back from him.”

Clint was going to fall ill from all the worrying he was doing. He nodded though, keeping his expression nonchalant even though inside he was just shy of a panic attack.

Sensing Clint’s inner turmoil, Steve snatched up Clint’s hand. His thumb brushed Clint’s knuckles. “We’ve completed the first half of the plan. Let’s call Bucky and get the second half going.” Steve’s eyes slid to Tony.

It was brief—Clint almost missed the moment—but Steve’s calm demeanor flickered to brooding as he looked at Tony.

No one wanted Tony to confront an angel.

Unfortunately, he was the one most equipped to handle a divine being.

Clint pulled out his phone and punched in Bucky’s number. He meet Tony’s gaze as he raised the phone to his ear. “You’re not fighting, Thor,” Clint stated, his voice allowing for no argument. “You’re just a distraction. You give Bucky the few seconds he needs to get in the apartment and then you teleport back in here, you understand?”

Tony gave a solemn nod, his ebullient personality temporarily shelved away.

Bucky answered, his tone gruff and laced with suspicion. Ironically, having a “guardian” angel caused Bucky more stress and paranoia than relief. When Clint relayed the new plan, Bucky vehemently protested. “Are you crazy?”

“You got a better idea?” Clint countered.

Bucky did not.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to drive home, but for the trio waiting on him, it felt like time had two broken kneecaps and was dragging its way across the floor.

When Clint’s phone vibrated with a text from Bucky, and Tony disappeared to distract Thor, Clint felt like he was the rope in a game of tug-o-war.

Steve muttered to himself. His arms guarded his chest as he folded them on top of each other. Steve shifted his weight. His gaze shifted from the door, to Clint, to the floor, then back to the door. His fingers flexed against his arms. “I feel so powerless.”

Clint guffawed. Steve’s words weren’t the least bit funny, but they rang so truthful, and Clint’s heart lurched so sympathetically in his chest at Steve’s confession that the inappropriate sound was the only way for him to express himself without breaking down and thrusting all of his fears upon Steve. So Clint let his guffaw die down to a chuckle. He cupped Steve’s face and brought Steve’s head down so their foreheads touched. “You and me both.”

Steve’s lips twitched with a wry smile.

Footsteps pounded towards the apartment and Steve and Clint tensed. They hoped for Bucky, but with everything that was happening, neither knew what to expect.

The door was flung open and a foul-smelling, oil and blood-stained Bucky with a large brown bag tucked into the crook of his arm stood in the doorway. Bucky’s chest rose and fell like he had just run a marathon.

Clint and Steve weren’t given any time to react to their boyfriend’s frazzled presence.

Suddenly Tony reappeared in the apartment, just in front of Bucky.

Tony’s eyes widened. He seized Bucky by the arm and flung Bucky into the apartment. “Don’t just stand on the edge of the barrier!”

Bucky tripped and almost went crashing to the floor, but Steve was quick. He lunged and steadied Bucky before Bucky hit the ground.

“ANTHONY!” A bellow blasted down the hall. Thunder roared and the lights flicked off.

A tall, muscular, blond, and foreboding man in armor stood in the hallway. He raised his hammer and aimed it at Tony like a sword. “You blight on all that is good.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “If this is because I fucked your brother, you really need to get over that.”

Thor scowled and swung his hammer.

Lightning sizzled and blasted through the air at Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint, Steve, and Bucky grabbed each other instinctively as the lightning hurtled toward them.

Tony flinched and twisted himself like a snake to cover the triad, but stopped short as the lightning hit an invisible barrier and fizzled out.

Thor roared and flung another bolt, but was met with the same reaction.

Tony’s defensive stance loosened. He grinned like a cat batting a mouse about. “Well, would you look at that.”

Bucky groaned as he set his bag down on the ground and used his hold on Steve’s arm to stand straight. “Please don’t tell me you just insulted the guy and you had know idea if the barrier would protect us or not.”

“To be fair, I was pretty confident, but since we’re dealing with Loki and Thor, we have two wild cards in play.” Tony gave a careless shrug.

If Clint wasn’t still recovering from the shock and fear of having lightning thrown at him, he would have smacked Tony for his cavalier attitude. They could have all been smitten. Call Clint crazy, but his intuition told him that death via divine lightning would be painful. Although, perhaps it would be the cleanest death if it turned them into instant ash. Their landlord would probably appreciate the method.

Thor’s shouts of outrage in an unidentifiable language pulled Clint out of his macabre thoughts.

Thor’s words were harsh and booming.

Tony snapped back. His words were acerbic with a hint of a hiss to them.

Thor sneered and charged at the barrier. He was knocked back. His steps floundered as he fought to maintain his balance.

Tony rolled his eyes. He huffed.

Clint opened his mouth to ask for a translation, but stopped as a looming shadow crept toward Thor, who remained unaware to the person behind him.

Clint glanced at Bucky and Steve, both of whom seemed to have taken notice of the shade as it grew large and more distinct and recognizable. Their attention slid to Clint, and without saying a word or giving a single physical gesture, they all agreed that none of them were hallucinating and that they should keep quiet.

Tony’s hands went to his hips. He jutted out his chin as he drawled out his words. His lambent gaze of wicked amusement was the epitome of devilish glee.

Loki stepped up behind Thor, showing no signs of believing in personal space, yet Thor remained so focus on his goal to shout at Tony, he was oblivious to the other man’s presence.

Loki’s eyes drifted to the hammer—Mjolnir, if Clint were to guess it’s name. There was almost something reptilian in the way Loki’s gaze swept from the weapon to Thor.  

“For someone so arrogant, you have a curious way of sinking to such unbecoming depths, Thor,” Loki stated.

Thor, who could not be silenced before, became mute and paralyzed at Loki’s voice.

It was all for a moment though. Once Thor’s brain caught up to the added player in the scene, Thor whirled. He raised his arms, and in the most ungraceful manner, he wrestled with the air as his mental war as to whether he wanted to hug, grab, or strangle Loki played out for everyone to see.

“Loki! You-! Why are you…?” An aggravated sound reverberated in the back of Thor’s throat.

Loki clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “If you did not wish to see me, then you should not have thrown a tantrum for all the world to witness.”

Thor looked rightfully chastised.

It was that look that made it sink in for Clint that the “brother” Tony had mentioned might very well be Loki.

Clint response to such a notion was simple: _Aw, fuck. Siblings_.

Loki sighed, exasperated. A fond smile lifted the corner of his lips though. He looked at Thor as he smiled, but Clint’s gut shouted at him that Thor wasn’t the one who he was fond of.

“You always were so rash.”

Thor cocked his head. His attention darted to his audience in the apartment. Compared to Loki though, the four of them must have meant nothing, because Thor swiftly dismissed them.

Clint would have been insulted, if he wasn’t so pleased to have the crazy, lightning wielding guy not threatening his boyfriends, Tony, or himself.

“You are not mad?” Thor inquired.

“I’m furious, Thor.” Loki flashed his teeth in a shark-like grin. “You tried to sew my lips shut last we met.”

Steve inhaled sharply and Bucky cursed under his breath.

Clint took the reveal in stride. Mythology was often barbaric and horrific at times. If these two were the real Loki and Thor, worse things had probably happened between them.

Clint was more curious to know if Loki had any horse fetishes.

Thor was cautious. His hold on Mjolnir tightened.

“Then why are you-”

Loki pressed his finger to his lips in the universal sign for silence.

Thor’s brow scrunched with annoyance and befuddlement. He opened his mouth to speak, only for Loki to place his finger on Thor’s lips.

Thor froze and Loki used the opportunity to plant a kiss on Thor’s cheek.

A purple halo of light wrapped around Thor. Thor gasped as he doubled over and dropped Mjolnir.

Tony’s shoulders jumped together and he took a step toward Thor, but did not go any farther.

“What hell is going on?” Bucky whispered.

Steve and Clint nodded their empathy.

Nothing made any sense, except for their frustration. Clint knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling powerless and at a loss as to what to do. He and his boyfriends might as well be in a row boat caught in a storm.

Thor attempted to straighten himself, but he couldn’t. He looked down at Mjolnir in horror. He tugged on the hammer, but the weapon remained rooted. “What did you do, Loki?” Thor shouted.

“I tested out a little spell for you that I have been working on. I finally got all of the ingredients I needed.” Loki was so delighted, there was a purr to his voice. He was triumphant as he watched Thor struggle. “You’ve always been so arrogant, Thor. I thought it was time that you learned a very important lesson.”

Clint couldn’t be the only one who saw the irony in Loki’s claim, could he? Clint glanced around, and felt validated when he spotted Bucky rolling his eyes at Loki.

“Loki,” Tony spoke softly, but with just the hint of an edge that indicated he was displeased. “What have you done to Thor?”

Loki’s stance and expression were all pride as he answered Tony. “Why, Anthony, he’s just a tier or two above human now. I stripped him of his powers.”

Thor lunged at Loki, and Loki swatted Thor into the wall. Thor grunted upon impact and slid to the floor. He stared at Loki, slackjawed. His shock was short-lived though. Righteous fury was swift to return. “How dare-”

“Oh be quiet, you child. The spell is only temporary.” Loki smirked. “Assuming you learn some humility.” Loki pivoted and headed toward the exit.

Tony rushed into the hall. “Wait, Loki!”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and ran after Tony. He seized Tony by the elbow and yanked Tony back into the apartment.

Tony startled at the manhandling. He looked up at Steve, and his surprise folded into remorse and understanding at the concern etched into Steve’s face. “It’s okay.”

“You four are safe,” Loki said, having stopped when Tony had called for him. He nodded at Thor. “He can take a few more hits than the average human and he might have more strength, but you should be more than capable of handling him.”

“You can’t just leave him, like this.” Tony gesticulated at Thor. “He’s an asshole most of the time, but he’s-”

“I don’t need your pity.” Thor pushed himself off the ground. He sneered, but he was like a wounded animal backed into a corner as he regarded Tony and Loki with wariness. He kept himself standing tall and his voice booming as he declared, “I will play Loki’s game, if only to prove what an egregious error he has made.” Thor’s sights zeroed in on Loki. “Justice will be mine, brother.”

“I’m quivering in my boots,” Loki said, sarcastically. He spun on heel and strutted out of the apartment’s hallway like a stereotypical high school mean girl who’d just cut down her mousy counterpart.

Tony sighed. He looked to Steve who still touched his elbow. “Give me a moment. If he tries anything funny, then I will teleport away.”

Before Steve could respond, Thor stomped after Loki. “I will say it only once more, Anthony, I don’t need pity. You may have a soul, but you are still a demon. I will not fall so far as to accept help from one such as you.”

Tony jerked like he had been slapped.

Clint could empathize with Tony, because he felt exactly the same way: What the hell was this about Tony having a soul?

“Keep talking like that and you’ll never get your powers back,” Tony said to Thor’s back as the man marched to the door with his head forcibly held high.

Thor didn’t even pause as he retreated.

Tony grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll check on him in a couple of days.” Tony turned to Steve. “I know his first impression was terrible—that’s pretty standard for him—but he’s kind of like an annoying dog after a while. Loyal, but still likes to bite your ankles for some inexplicable reason, and tears up the furniture if you leave him alone for more than an hour.”

“You have a soul?” Bucky blurted out.

Clint gesticulated at Bucky. “Thank you! Someone else heard it too!”

Tony cringed, and Steve… Steve was trying very hard not to react, which meant-

“Son of a bitch!” Clint pointed at Steve. “You knew!”

At least Steve had the decency to look sheepish. He ducked his head as his cheeks pinkened. “Sorry, guys. Tony made me promise not to tell.”

“I didn’t want any of you to treat me differently just because of a minor detail,” Tony tacked on.

“We need to discuss what your definition of a minor detail is.” Clint shook his head in disbelief. He was still reeling from the fact that Tiberius had figured out where Bucky worked and attacked him there, as well as the fact that Thor had been stalking Bucky. In the last five minutes, he found out that 1.) Loki was related Thor, which meant Loki (LOKI!) was at least part angel (What the fuck!), 2.) Even though Thor had hurled lightning at Tony, apparently, Thor wasn’t always trying to murder Tony, or something like that, and 3.) Tony had a soul.

Admittedly, when looking at what had happened within the last several hours, Tony having a soul was not the number priority at the moment.

“Oh man.” Clint took a deep breath. He buried his face in his palm and closed his eyes as he let himself process everything that he and his boyfriends had been through recently.  

Bucky crouched and picked out a bottle of Vodka from the bag he’d brought home with him. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to need at least two glasses of alcohol before I can talk about this damn day.”

Everyone agreed with Bucky.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was two drinks in or more (Bucky was a couple of drinks behind, due to him needing to shower), and the tense atmosphere was nothing more than a terrible memory. Bucky and Steve were cuddled on the couch with Steve’s arms around Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky rested his head against Steve’s. Clint had taken to sprawling on top of the coffee table with his feet in Bucky’s lap. Meanwhile, Tony sat on the arm of couch so his thigh brushed against Steve’s side. 

“Do we have the most oblivious neighbors or what?” Clint picked up his glass of vodka and downed the last mouthful at the bottom. He set the glass down on his perch. “Come on, we just had some angel throwing lightning in the hallway.” 

“Magic, I bet.” Steve adjusted his hold on Bucky so he could massage the back of Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky groaned and leaned into the touch. “Keep doing that,” Bucky breathed heavily.

“Did he?” Clint pretended to ignore the interaction between Steve and Bucky, but he’d be lying if he said Bucky’s groan hadn’t triggered a response in him. Earlier he’d been desperate to reaffirm that Bucky was alive and well. Just a visual or physical reassurance would have been fine. Now that he was buzzed and feeling a little handsy, he wouldn’t mind the kind of physical reassurance that would leave him and his boyfriends breathless and sweaty. 

“Angels have ways of hiding their trails, so yeah. You can thank Thor for why you suddenly don’t have all your neighbors pounding on your door trying to find out what caused the ruckus today.” Tony sipped his drink. “Granted, he’s also to blame for why they’d be banging on your door in the first place, so…” 

“Probably why the police aren’t here either,” Bucky muttered to himself. After a thoughtful pause, Bucky retold the events that had happened after Tiberius had retreated. Whereas before on the phone with Clint he had glossed over his fear about being arrested, Bucky went into a little more detail about the events with medical and the police. 

“I just hope the rest of the guys are okay.” Bucky grimaced. He glared down at the drink in his hand like it offended him. “I didn’t want to abandon them, but with Tiberius, Thor, and the possibility of ending up in jail, I panicked.”

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “It’s okay. We’ll check on them in the morning when we aren’t buzzed and we’ve had time to process everything else that has happened. They weren’t TIberius’ true target.” 

Bucky’s hold on his glass tightened. “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t stop the guilt, though.”

Clint clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He extracted Bucky’s glass from his grip and set it aside. He climbed into Bucky’s lap and manhandled Bucky into wrapping his arms around Clint’s waist. Clint twisted so he held Bucky in return, then he peppered kisses along Bucky’s jaw and down his neck. 

There weren’t any words that could comfort Bucky right now. He’d been working at the autoshop for years, and everyone there was like a second family to him. It wouldn’t be until he knew all of them were safe that Bucky would be able to let his guilt go. Until then though, Clint would do what he could to distract Bucky’s thoughts from going down a maudlin route. 

Bucky moaned and craned his neck in what could either be resistance to Clint’s kisses or Bucky exposing himself to more of Clint’s affection. Clint suspected it was a bit of both. Bucky let out a breath of frustration. “Damn it, now I have a guilty boner. Why do you have to do this to me?”

Clint lifted his lips from Bucky’s neck. “I could always stop.” 

Bucky’s arms stiffened around Clint’s waist then loosened. Bucky’s face was wrinkled with displeasure and indecision. 

“He’s right, you know.” Steve nosed Bucky’s jaw then kissed his cheek. Steve radiated mischief as he teased Bucky. “Just let us know if you want us to stop, and we will.”

“It would be kind of cruel though.” Clint feigned nonchalance and innocent contemplation as he subtly ground himself against Bucky’s lap. “We were so scared, and all we want to do is love on you a little.” 

Tony slapped his hands on his knees and shoved himself off the arm of the couch. “Alright, looks like you three need some time alone. Should I go to the bedroom, or are you three going to want to use it in a little bit?” His actions and words were blithe, but not for the first time did Clint detect a hint of something more to the buoyant facade. 

In the past, Clint had been fine with letting Tony mask his innerworkings behind a smile and a quip, but today Tony’s attitude struck a chord that reverberated through Clint. He wasn’t willing to cater to Tony’s defense mechanism. Clint opened his mouth to call Tony back to their group, only to be cut off by Bucky. 

“What? You’re not going to offer to kiss me too?” Bucky scoffed. “Suddenly too scared to proposition me now that you and Steve have something going on?” 

Tony was all charm as he replied, “Feeling a little insecure, Buck? No need to worry. I still want to kiss all of you.” Tony winked at the trio. “Just tell me when. I will shower you with all of the affection you could ever need.” 

“And what if I told you I want you to stay?” Bucky challenged. 

“Voyeurism? Kinky.”

Bucky looked at Clint. There was a spark of challenge in Bucky’s eyes that intrigued Clint. Without either one having to say a word, Clint knew exactly what Bucky had in mind, and knew that his boyfriend was looking for permission to follow through on his desire. 

Clint nodded, and Bucky returned the action before locking gazes with Steve. Much like the silent conversation between Clint and Bucky, Steve and Bucky were able to communicate what needed to be said with just a couple of nods. 

Clint scooted off of Bucky’s lap and tucked himself into the side of the couch. 

Bucky held his arms out for Tony. “All right, Tony, put up or shut up. Get in my arms right now.” 

“I don’t think you understand what voyeurism is.” Tony acrossed the distance between him and Bucky with an air confidence that faded once he stood in front of Bucky. It was just a second of hesitance, but it compounded the fact that despite all of his good humor, Tony was anxious.

His dithering was put to an end when Bucky grabbed Tony’s arm and yanked Tony into his lap. A a startled huff was knocked out of Tony as Bucky wrapped Tony up in his arms like an octopus. 

Clint decided to help the cause. He trapped Tony further in Bucky’s embrace by swinging his legs onto the couch and across Tony and Steve’s laps. Steve accepted Clint’s feet with a grin and rested his hand on Clint’s ankles. 

Tony’s head swiveled from Clint to Steve to Bucky’s arms around his waist. “Yup, you three definitely do not know how voyeurism works.” 

“Clint. Steve. Last chance to tell me no,” Bucky said. 

Tony tensed. His head sling-shoted between Steve and Clint. 

“And miss out on the entertainment?” Steve grinned wickedly. 

Clint nodded in agreement, his face mimicking Steve’s. “I’m with Steve on this. This is too good to pass up.”

“Why do I suddenly feel like a rabbit in a den of wolves?” Tony asked no one in particular. 

Bucky cupped Tony’s cheek and turned Tony to face him. Tony’s simile was apt as Bucky’s teasing and self-assured expression met Tony’s inquisitive and uneasy one. 

“Last chance for you, Tony,” Bucky said, his voice a lazy drawl. 

Calculation flashed through Tony’s gaze as he processed Bucky’s words. 

As Tony’s mind raced, Bucky leaned forward, bringing their lips centimeters apart. When their faces were close enough that there was no doubt their breaths were mingling, the analyzing light in Tony’s eyes flickered out to be replaced with wide-eyed awe. 

Bucky waited just a moment longer to see if Tony would push him away, and then their lips met. 

Tony was too stunned to do more than to sit there and accept whatever Bucky gave. 

Bucky didn’t take advantage of Tony’s stupefied state. He kept the kiss chaste then pulled away, looking immensely pleased with himself as he took a moment to skim Tony for his reaction. 

Bucky scoffed. “Well, it wasn’t a bad kiss, but it certainly wasn’t the best.” Bucky turned to Steve. “This was the guy who won you over with a kiss?” 

“Hey!” Tony jerked in Bucky’s hold as he threw his arms around Bucky’s neck and brought their faces close together again. “I was caught off guard, Bucky-babe. You’re so hot and cold, that I had no idea if Thor had succeeded in killing me and I had somehow ended up in paradise. Just give me one more try and I promise I’ll have you on your knees begging for another kiss from me.” 

Bucky snorted then burst into laughter. 

Clint joined Bucky in chuckling, while Steve hid his snickers behind his hand. 

Tony glowered. He pointed accusingly at Steve. “Don’t laugh, buddy. Remember, unlike your two boyfriends, I can kiss you whenever I please. The next time I have you alone, I’ll demonstrate just how true my claim is. I will get you on your knees.” 

Steve smirked. “I can’t wait.” 

“That’s it. I’m getting you on your knees now.” Tony launched himself at Steve, but Bucky held Tony back. 

“Oh, no way, you can save that for when you and Steve are in private. I’m not ready to see your orgasm face.” Bucky pushed Tony into Clint’s arms. “Clint, hold ‘im down.”

Exuberance flowed through him, and Clint happily wrapped his arms and legs around Tony. 

Tony lightly pounded on Clint’s arms. “You know, I could easily break out of your holds, right?” 

“Aw, but Tony, I just want to hold you,” Clint playfully whined. 

“Liar! This is sabotage! Steve, fight your boyfriends and free me so I can kiss you.” 

“All right,” Steve agreed and began to move. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Bucky pounced on Steve. 

What followed was an epic wrestling match full of betrayal as teams were formed and reformed. It was exactly what the four needed after such a stressful day. They were thoroughly exhausted by the end of their competition. 

They lumbered into their bedroom like war-weary giants. 

Clint flopped onto the bed, arms spread out to occupy most of the mattress. He didn’t care if Bucky and Steve crushed him at this point. He just wanted to rest. 

When he wasn’t immediately squashed under Steve and Bucky’s weight, he lifted his head to see Steve embracing Bucky and kissing him. Their kiss was soft and lingering. As their lips parted, Steve gave one last squeeze and murmured, “Just grab me, if you need me.” 

Bucky nodded and pecked Steve on the cheek. Steve and Bucky separated. 

Bucky plopped onto the bed and spooned Clint’s side, Meanwhile, Steve shuffled over to the Tony’s tiny bed. 

Tony and Steve exchanged muffled words as Steve pushed his way onto Tony’s bed, and effectively pinned Tony to the wall with his body. There were a few more exchanges, then the two settled into restful silence. 

Clint sighed and flipped onto his side so Bucky could properly spoon him. With Bucky’s chin tucked against his shoulder and their fingers intertwined, Clint easily fell into a deep slumber. 

His dreams were a chaotic haze of images and feelings that amounted to nothing when Clint woke the next morning. Bucky had unwrapped himself from Clint, only to have his leg and arm flung on top of Clint like he was no more than another section of the mattress. 

Clint’s bladder demanded immediate attention, so with as much care as he could afford without risking the floodgates opening against his will, Clint extracted himself from Bucky and the bed, and hurried to the bathroom. Along the way, he caught a glimpse of Steve in Tony’s bed, but no Tony. 

Clint gave it little thought as he reached the porcelain throne and relieved himself. Once his bladder was empty and the toilet flushed, Clint washed his hands then made his way to the kitchen. 

Now that he wasn’t occupied with taking care of an important yet basic need, Clint detected the sweet smell off pancakes. His mouth-watered as he headed into the kitchen where there was a fresh pot of coffee and a mountain of pancakes piled on a plate. 

“Morning, Tones,” Clint said as he spotted Tony seated at the small breakfast table. He was already dressed and shower, and was tapping at a tablet with a mug of coffee in reach. 

Coffee sounded glorious, so Clint set about pouring himself a cup. 

“I think it’s time I tell you about my past.” 

Clint bones jumped, and caused him to jerk the coffee pot. He cursed as hot liquid went all over the counter. He set the pot down and tossed a dish towel on the mess he had made. 

“That was not how I expected to start this morning.”


End file.
